El Bebé
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Fry tiene una confesion para Leela y ella no lo puede creer...ok no soy buena en los summarys es un OneShoot,contiene algo de Slash y es de risa...ojala te guste


_**Titulo El Bebé**_

_**By: Sofi-Simpson**_

_**Disclamer: La serie "Futurama" le pertenece a Matt Groening y a la cadena FOX..esta historia solo la hago por diversion**_

Estaba Leela en el Departamento de robots tocando la puerta...

-Abre Fry!-decia mientras tocaba la puerta-Ya llegue!

-Umh Hola Leela-le abrio la puerta el pelirojo-pasa

-¿Para que me querias ver?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillon

-Necesito decirte algo...-le respondio-necesito tu ayuda

-Si...¿ de que se trata?-pregunto curiosa

-Es que..-se sento y tomo saliva-necesito confesarte algo...es un secreto

-Ya di!-le dijo impaciente

-Es que..-estaba temeroso-tengo un bebé

-Qu-que!?-abrio el ojo sorprendida-Di-dijiste.."un bebe"?!

-asi es..-respondio serio

-Co-como?porque?,de quien es?-le invadia de preguntas la pelivioleta- lo ultimo..si es que se puede saber-es ultimo lo dijo algo desilucionada..

-Creo que no querras saberlo-le respondio

-insisito..para eso me llamaste-se justifico

-Esta bien-se resigno y tomo aire-es de...-hizo una pausa pues no sabia como responder

-ANDA YA DI HOMBRE!-Se desespero Leela

-ya...-la calmo-esdeBenderymio-lo dijo asi de rapido

Aun asi Leela le entendio y se quedo callada un minuto hasta que reacciono y entendio lo que le dijo Fry.

-BENDER!?-Grito algo sorprendida y aterrorizada

-Asi as-afirmaron ambos

-Tu de donde saliste?-le pregunto Leela a Bender algo molesta

-pues dijeron mi nombre-le respondio el robot-y cuando dicen el nombre mas hermozo aparesco yo que soy igual de hermozo

-es verdad lo que dijo Fry-le volvio a preguntar

-Asi es-le respondio

Ante eso se quedo muda y sobre todo algo espantada por tal situacion y lo que implicaba...

-No-no es posible-penso Leela-es inatural que-que hayan consebido un bebe,sobre todo porque no me puedo imaginar el "proceso"

-Porque tan callada?-le pregunto Fry- no te gustaria ver al bebe?

-E-esta bien-le respondio

Mientras caminaban ella seguia pensando...

-No me puedo imaginar-pensaba Leela aun asustada y confusa- el luce tan normal e inocente,¿como es posible que pueda tener esos "gustos"? pe-pero el es inocente asi es!..ta-tal vez Bender sea el raro y lo haya inducido a eso..ya me lo imagino...

-Imaginacion de Leela..el "flashback"-

Estan Bender y Fry en una habitacion tipo de hotel y el primero tenia sus manos en al cintura del otro muy cerca...

-Vamos Fry-le insistio con voz sensual el robot en el oido

-Pep-pero tu eres un robot y yo humano-se resistia

-con mas razon-le respondio-no quieres saber como se siente-lo hacerco mas a su cintura...hasta que lo avento al suelo(no se observa como cae al suelo solo el ruido de la caida) y se le tiro el robot arriba de el(no se ve porque estaban frente de la cama y caen ellos al suelo)

-ahhh!!-se esucho un grito

-Fin de la imaginacion de Leela-

-Aii nooo!!-grito despues de haberlo imaginado

-Que pasa? O.O-Le preguntaron el humano y el robot desconcertados-

ehh..nada-respondio algo nerviosa-este puedo ver a su bebé?

Fry saco de una cuna pequeña a una bebé que estaba cubierta con unas sabanas moradas y se la paso a Leela

-Ella abrio el ojo y vio a una preciosa nenita humana de ojos negros y de cabello pelirojo como Fry lo cual la traumo mas pero no podia resistirse ante la ternura que emanaba la pequeña-que linda..-sonrio de ternura-..como se llama?

-Le pusimos Miranda-le respondio el robot

-Lindo nombre-respondio la uniojo con algo de ternura por la niña aunque seguia traumada...

-no quieres saber de donde vino Miranda?-pregunto Fry

-QUE!?-Penso Leela horrorizada-como? a parte me van a decir como hicieron..."eso"...malditos exibicionistas calenturientos raros...-ehh si-dijo sin querer lo ultimo

-Bueno,esta bien sucedio hace unos dias...

-Flashback-

Estan Fry y Bender caminado por la calle durante la tarde...

-_Ououo Wlaking in the Sunshineeee!!_-Cantaba Fry muy alegre-_Ouooooo!!_

-Podrias callarte con una chingada!-le interrumpio Bender-cantas re mal...

-bu-buno-se callo y siguieron caminando y pasaron frente de un callejon donde se esucho un llorido

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-le grito enfurecido a Fry creyendo que habia sido el

-ehh? yo no fui!-le respondio algo asustado-ves? aun se escucha ese ruido!

Ellos caminaron hacia donde provenia ese llorido hasta que entraron al callejon y...

-mira Bender!-dijo Fry sorprendido al ver algo en una casta cubierto con una manta-Un bebe!

-Fin del Flashback-

Ante escuchar eso Leela se calmo al darse cuenta que no suciedia lo que ella pensaba..

-En-entonces que haran con Miranda?-les pregunto

-La verdad,no creo que podramos cuidarla-le contesto Fry-asi que nostors encesitamos que tu..

-Que me quede con ella!?-le interrumpio algo molesta- Nooo! yo tampoco puedo cuidarlo lo siento chicos,la niña estara bonita pero NO!

-Quien dijo que te la vamos a dar?-le aclaro el robot

-No para anda-le siguio Fry- es que como ella es huerfana y tu tambien fuiste huerfana pues..queriamos pedirte ayuda para saber como meterla en un ofarnato y una familia la pueda adoptar...

-Ohh eso es tan humanitario-penso-esta bien les ayudare-les dijo eso ultimo

Ya un rato depues estaban con el dueño con el ofarnato

-Que bueno que quisiera aceptar a Miranda!,es que no sabemos quienes son en realidad sus padres-le dijo el pelirojo al dueño de ofarnato-Gracias!

-No hay de que-miraba a la niña mientras dormia en una cuno rosada tranquilamente-ojala que la adopten pronto...

Ya despues de llenar el papeleo Fry salio del edificio donde afuera lo esperaban Leela y Bender

-Y bien?-preugnto el robot-y el dinero?-que dinero?-le respondio sacado de onda-esto lo hiso desinteresdamente,No hay dinero..

-Rayos!,fue una perdida de tiempo cuidarla-dijo enojado el amargado robot mientras se iba dejando a Leela y Fry solos-

Ellos dos mientras caminaban para alcanzar al robot Lelea dijo:

-Que bueno que la niña no era suya

-Que?-pregunto Fry

-Nada-respondio miedosa

-Ehh bueno-dijo Fry-por cierto te quiero rpeguntar..¿porrque hace rato te senti nerviosa?

-Es que..-intentaba buscar la manera de responderle con una excusa

-Creias que esa niña era REALMENTE hija mia y de Bender'-el pelirojo al puso de evidencia

-Amhh..algo asi-respondio tajante

-Acaso es posible de que un robot y humano tengan un hijo?-le pregunto de manera esupida como solo Fry lo sabe hacer...

-Ehh yo-es-es que pues-tartmudeaba muy pero muy nerviosa Leela

-es eso posible?-insistio-Me enseñarias como hacerlo Leela?

_**FIN**_

**--**

**Porfin! acabe esta historia! estaba hace dias en mi cabeza..hasta que me dije a mi misma "Como que no he subido nada a FanFiction desde hace tiempo" y asi es..la verdad la escuela y mi DA insisiten muche de mi tiempo peor bueno aca esta la historia,un simple OneShoot..espero que sea su agrado..espero que no me maten por esa escena Slash hehe la historia es de risa...sin llegar a nada mas...a parte ya saben que me gusta mas el FryxLeela..bueno ya me despido**

**PD.Disculpen aparte las faltas ortograficas XD**


End file.
